To Whom it May Concern
by Infinityscripts
Summary: I think we've finally made it mother, just like you said we would.
1. Chapter 1

_Mother, _

_Do you remember how you told us to make friends when we left? Well, I believe we've managed to get along quite well with Ori, Dori, Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur. We are after all, quite the charming young princes._

_However, I can honestly say that this burglar that Thorin plans to hire does in no way, under any circumstances whatsoever, enjoy our company. He nearly had a panic attack when Kíli did something as simple as wipe his shoes off before entering his rather impressive house, and looked murderous when we did his dishes. For someone so fond of the idea of home, he surely did not want us to be in his. I daresay he is strange indeed. _

_Thorin isn't too sure about him either, he has no desire to risk this quest for any reason whatsoever, and I have a great bit of trouble imagining Bilbo making it a few hours in the wild, let alone the year or so we'll be gone._

_I'm excited to be out and about, you never quite let us go anywhere interesting, and I've seen so many people so far! I had no idea how short we were, or better yet, how awkward some people can be. Do all folk outside of Ered Luin not have regular meals with large groups? Is it really so strange to sing before and after a dinner? And why does this entire house smell like old pieces of parchment?_

_These questions will plague me for my entire life, I am sure._

_I have not told Master Baggins that I am currently using some paper that I found in his library to write you, but his hospitality knows no bounds. I am sure he'd consent. I do not know when I will next be able to write you; Uncle doesn't seem to have any plans to stop if he doesn't need to. So maybe this coming week, or maybe this next year, who knows?_

_I can only imagine the mail carrier's face when he sees that this envelope is addressed to the Blue Mountains, I'm not sure anyone here has been remotely out of their little town._

_Best of wishes and love,_

_Fíli._


	2. Chapter 2

_Mother,_

_What a fantastic last few months this has been! Strange, intense, and in some instances quite terrifying, but all together fantastic!_

_After we left Bag End, assuming that Master Baggins had refused to be our Burglar, we were all a little surprised to see him running up to us not a few hours later that morning, contract in hand. I must say, I didn't think he'd have it in him. He may yet prove himself- Thorin doesn't believe this, but I did make ten extra coins on the bet that he would, after all, show up._

_The next month we spent traversing the plains and hills leading to the Misty Mountains. I never knew there could be this much green in the world! I just remember sitting on the pony at marveling at the miles and miles of open land. I don't know why you didn't let us go earlier!_

_Now, word may have come to Ered Luin of our adventure already, but I want you to disregard what has been reported. Because under no circumstances at all, were we taken captive and almost eaten by trolls. Also, we were not chased by orcs on wargs for a good five or six miles, nor did I get the chance to shoot anything whatsoever. If anyone tells you differently, don't believe them, they are lying._

_Tonight we are staying at Rivendell, home to the elves. (Hence why I'm writing you and not Fíli, who is sitting in the corner frowning with Uncle) You know, I don't really know why we're supposed to hate elves. Don't misunderstand, they are in fact, quite ugly and annoy me to no end, but that description also isn't too far from Dori, and I don't necessarily hate him._

_No matter, I will let Fíli and Uncle stay grumpy. I'm too busy laughing at Bombur, who just broke the table he was sitting on, I didn't believe the rumors about him, but he is, in all actuality, the size of a small dwarfish town!_

_How is it back home? I am not homesick, but I do in fact miss my dear mother, it feels like we've been gone for ages. I doubt that you will be able to ever write us back, as Thorin just announced we're leaving at sunrise and will probably continue to move. I will write you when we reach Erebor, alright? Then you can send back word!_

_Love,_

_Kíli_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mother,_

_We have seen a great deal of strange things since I wrote you last. One of the more recent being a man-well, much more like a giant- who can, in fact, turn himself into a bear!_

_It must sound strange, and it is! He saved us from a run in with a few…well… never mind what. He also gave us some fresh food, which I can honestly say we all enjoyed. _

_Our latest adventures have been completely safe, just so you know. Thorin was completely in control._

_Bilbo is still here! Something I did not expect after all of this. He has proved himself to be rather resourceful, as well as kind and rather funny. I enjoy his optimism, he reminds me of a much pudgier version of Kíli. (Although, the level of facial hair is about right)_

_Well, I don't think that-oh… we must go. I will write you soon, alright? I promise._

_Love,_

_Fíli._


	4. Chapter 4

_Mother,_

_You may or may not believe this, but we are, yet again, with the elves. This time however, our situation is a little different. I wouldn't exactly say we're guests._

_While trying to get through Mirkwood we may or may not have run into some enemies. Nothing we couldn't handle of course! But the elves decided to take us captive after they found us, and I think Uncle may just light one of them on fire with his glare._

_We aren't, however, in any danger. One of the elves here, a rather nice one (tell me again while you all hate them?) provided me with some paper and a quill. Well, two quills, I broke the first one. Everything here is so dainty, it's nearly comical. _

_Don't worry, we have a great deal of food and it's fairly comfortable. It is, however, difficult to sleep with all of that cursing from where Thorin is imprisoned. Did Thrain not put soap in his mouth when he swore, like you did with us? If so, I'd like to request a full refund on my childhood._

_Thorin hasn't thought about this yet, probably because he's a fuming mess, but a few choice visitors from Ered Luin with a few choice weapons is quite the idea to us, if you know how I mean._

_I suppose it doesn't matter, they wouldn't be able to get us out before Durin's day. I doubt that this will even reach you before Durin's day! _

_I'll probably write you soon; since this guard has taken a liking to me (I am, after all, quite lovely). I do hope that I learn how to properly use a Mirkwood quill before that time comes._

_Your obvious favorite,_

_Kíli._


	5. Chapter 5

_Mother,_

_It has been a long and strange journey; not one I am sure that I wish to repeat. _

_First and foremost, I must tell you about our most recent adventure- that being a trip to the Woodland realm. Think it strange? It is. To put it simply, we were captured on our way through their forest- which, in its entirety, is not an unfortunate thing. No one would say this, but we had a bit of a run in with giant spiders, and if the elves had not arrived when they did, I am nearly sure I would not be writing you at the moment._

_However, we managed to escape, and currently Thorin and the majority of the company are on their way to Erebor._

_Why am I not going with them you might ask? Well, Kíli has had a bout of sickness lately, nothing too drastic, but I feel the need to stay with him and ensure his safety, as you asked me to do._

_To keep up with his schedule, Uncle decided to leave us in the small and dingy dwelling of Esgaroth. The people we are staying with were kind enough to give me a quill and paper to write you on. I'm afraid this will be short, as the postman will be leaving soon._

_Something is different about Thorin mother, something I cannot describe at the time. It seems that every day we get closer to the mountain; he becomes a little more distant from us, a little more remote. Maybe he is becoming more focused? I am not sure. You are his sister though- what do you think?_

_Kíli cannot write at the moment, but he wants me to send you his best wishes and his love. He has missed you dearly, as have I._

_I suppose we will be seeing you soon then? I mean, tonight is the night of destiny. We find out tonight whether Thorin succeeds or not. But knowing Thorin- he undoubtedly will. _

_So I would suggest you begin to pack your things and prepare to head back home, where Kíli, Thorin and I will be awaiting your arrival. I have missed you so much, it will be a blessing to see you again once we're all safe and sound._

_I think we've finally made it, mother. Just like you said._

_Your son,_

_Fíli_

/

Dís stared down at the worn piece of parchment in her hands; the grey ink was now faded and the paper torn in some places. She didn't care.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, _Balin,_ she noted, as she turned the little talisman in her palm, watching the runes _Return to me_, glinting in the candle light.

"M'lady," the dwarf beside her started.

Dís looked at the talisman again, and the before she could think twice, threw it as hard as she could at the stone wall. _Pang _was the noise that echoed as it bounced away and out of sight. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Dís."

She closed her eyes.

"I asked them to do one thing." She murmured. "Just one."

Balin stared down at her.

"I asked them to not leave me alone."

And then her world crumbled.

/

**Just some little mother/ son/ brother moments for everyone. Just in case the movie didn't give you enough feels. I think Dís could potentially be a legit character, and hope to see her reaction to her family's death in the extended edition. But at the same time I think I'd have a nervous breakdown and jump out of a window. **

**I originally had this as a one shot, but after a few weeks of it sitting in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but type up a few more chapters, as one reviewer requested. Tell me what you think, I hope you liked it! **

**-Infinityscripts**


End file.
